Période Jōmon
La est l'une des quatorze subdivisions traditionnelles de l'histoire du Japon, elle couvre la période du , fin de la période précéramique paléolithique, au , où commence la période Yayoi. Le Japon est peuplé, alors, par des descendants de l'espèce Cro-Magnon, arrivés vraisemblablement d'Asie du Nord-Est, l'archipel étant relié en plusieurs points au continent jusqu'entre le et le . Leur migration intervient à la fin de l'ère glaciaire (20 000 à 18 000 av. J.-C.), leur présence y est attestée bien avant le . Leur civilisation est la première au monde à connaître et faire de la poterie, où sont formés des en marque de , d'où son nom : . Selon les légendes, l'empereur Jimmu, descendant de la déesse Amaterasu, aurait fondé la dynastie japonaise, pendant la période, en 660 avant Jésus-Christ. Découverte et étude Arrivé au Japon, en 1877, Edward Sylvester Morse fut le pionnier de l'étude de cette période. Sa publication en 1879 de Japanese homes and their surroundings et la constitution de sa collection de poteries de plus de cinq mille pièces marqua le début de l'étude scientifique de cette civilisation. Les recherches archéologiques se poursuivirent, tout au long du , jusqu'à la découverte en 1999 de traces d'agriculture à Asabane. Période très vaste, le Jōmon fut divisé en six phases : *le Jōmon naissant : -10 000 à -8 000 *le Jōmon primitif : -8 000 à -5 000 *le Jōmon ancien : -5 000 à -2 500 *le Jōmon moyen : -2 500 à -1 500 *le Jōmon tardif : -1 500 à -1 000 *le Jōmon final : -1 000 à -300 Une septième phase, correspondant à la fin de la période précéramique paléolithique nipponne est parfois reprise dans le Jōmon comme Jōmon naissant, ou Epipaléolithique, car on a découvert dans la préfecture de Nagasaki des poteries et autres vaisselles à décors appliqués datant approximativement de -12.700. Le peuple Au début de Jômon, la population a été estimée entre vingt et vingt-deux mille habitants, elle aurait atteint cent soixante mille sur la fin de la période, la densité de celle-ci étant plus élevée sur la côte Est de l'archipel. Les archéologues estiment la population d'alors entre 125 000 et 250 000 individus pour tout l'archipel. L'habitat Très vite, ils se sont sédentarisés, formant des villages permanents. L'installation typique comprend de six à dix habitations, des maisons à demi enterrées, à l'intérieur desquelles vivent des familles de cinq à six personnes, et des bâtiments communautaires. Parmi les vestiges, on a découvert des , sortes de « poubelles », on y trouve des restes de repas, des coquillages, os, vêtements. Elles pouvaient atteindre plusieurs mètres de hauteur, ce qui confirme la (semi)sédentarisation des communautés de cette époque. Cela est également clairement démontré par ce qu'on appelle les . Ce sont des trous, profonds de dix à cent centimètres, qui contenaient les fondations des habitations des Jōmon. La toiture de ces maisons (faite à partir de branchages) reposait sur des poteaux plantés dans le sol, c’est pourquoi on trouve des petits trous dans les tateana. On pense que cela servait à éviter l'humidité. Dans ces maisons "semi-enterrées", il y avait une place pour faire un feu ainsi que des trous pour le stockage des aliments. Les habitations étaient agglomérées, on retrouve même des villages assez organisés, selon une structure concentrique. Exemple de l’organisation d’un village : le cimetière se trouve dans l’espace central, puis ensuite un premier cercle d’habitations à même le sol, un deuxième cercle de maisons tateana et enfin des trous de stockage en bordure du village. Rien ne nous indique le pourquoi de cette répartition. C'était le système d'organisation le plus répandu mais pas le seul, il serait donc faux de croire que tous les villages de cette époque possèdent cette structure. Avec l'apparition de la culture du riz, ces constructions deviendront de plus en plus complexes pour être même construites avec un étage vers la fin du Jōmon - début du Yayoi. Elles serviront de base pour l'architecture du Yamato. Ressources et économie La fabrication de poteries implique que les jōmon furent un peuple sédentaire. Ces productions fragiles ne s'accomodent pas, en effet, de la vie essentiellemnt mobile de chasseurs-cueilleurs, toujours en mouvement. Cependant les jōmon ne connaissent pas l'agriculture, chassent avec des armes rudimentaires, leur objets sont en os et ils sont vêtus de pièces de fourrure animale avec un trou pour la tête. On peut considérer que l'abondance des ressources est telle que l'agriculture n'a pas besoin d'être développée, les jōmon disposent sur ces îles d'une grande diversité de ressources naturelles dans tous les biotopes de leur archipel : au printemps et au début de l'été, les espèces de poissons de haute mer (thons et bonites) et les mammifères marins sont pêchés, alors qu'ils s'approchent des côtes pour se reproduire. En automne, les fruits et les graines sont prêts à être cueillis, et la récolte de châtaignes, noix, noisettes et glands est stockée dans de nombreux silos souterrains. À la fin de l'automne et pendant tout l'hiver, les daims et les sangliers sont chassés, mais aussi l'ours, le cerf et le lièvre. Leur outillage lithique (de pierre) comprenait des haches, des doloires bifaces, des meules et des broyeurs dans les zones à l'intérieur des terres. Dans les forêts des côtes occidentales, ils chassaient avec un arc et des chiens. Dans les zones côtières et fluviales, l'outillage comprenait des harpons, des hameçons, des pointes de flèches et des plombs pour les filets. Ils connaissaient aussi la technique du vernissage des objets avec la résine d’un arbre. Les différences marquées entre les cultures néolithiques de chaque région de l'archipel au cours des temps sont dues non seulement aux spécialisations locales, mais aussi aux vagues successives de migrations, s'étendant sur de nombreux millénaires, apportant des traditions culturelles différentes. Des découvertes récentes ont démontré qu'il existait déjà à cette époque des traces de techniques liées à la riziculture vers -1000, cependant ces pratiques étaient minoritaires et limitées à certaines régions. L'agriculture ne commença à devenir dominante qu'au cours du dernier millénaire avant l'ère chrétienne, avec la culture des plantes et notamment celle du riz qui était devenu la principale ressource dans tout l'Extrême-Orient et l'Asie du Sud-Est. Croyances Selon Louise Pothier, responsable de projet de l'exposition sur le Japon préhistorique qui a lieu au musée Pointe-à-Callière : «Ils ont un imaginaire très sophistiqué, beaucoup plus que les autres peuples de la préhistoire.» Autrement, il y a peu d'éléments concernant la sociologie et les croyances de cette civilisation, cependant trois d'entre eux permettent d'affirmer l'existence de rites et d'une hiérarchie sociale : * certains décors de certaines poteries, comme celles dites à décors de feu, révèlent-elles un culte du Feu ? * les dogū ( 土 = argile et 偶 = poupée), qui sont des figurines en argile cuit, sans usage pratique, et ont souvent été enterrées. * Certains crânes, datés de mi-Jōmon (-5000), ont été retrouvés avec des dentitions incomplètes. L'ablation des dents de devant et la taille d'autres semble avoir été une pratique rituelle, réalisée du vivant des individus, montrant une volonté de différenciation entre les individus, des rites de passage ou rites de deuil. *Voir croyance similaire entre Inuits et Jōmons. Rites funéraires Il semble que les rites funéraires japonais correspondent aux tendances observées en Europe. Les corps retrouvés sont majoritairement placés en position foétale pendant les débuts de l'ère Jōmon pour ensuite être placés en positions allongée par la suite. Ces corps ne sont généralement pas accompagnés de mobilier funéraire si ce n'est quelques masques retrouvés à Hokkaidō et au nord-est de Honshū. D'autre part, bien que rares, certains cas plus étonnants ont montré l'existence de la pratique de l'incinération. Immigration en Amérique et lien avec les Inuits Certaines théories impliquent les peuples de Jōmon dans les vagues d'immigrations des premiers peuples en Amérique du Nord. Comme ils pêchaient la baleine, ceci implique qu'ils possédaient des navires de mer et qu'ils auraient pu être en contact avec les peuples de Sibérie et des îles Aléoutiennes, en Alaska. Nous savons qu'ils y a toujours eu beaucoup de circulation dans le détroit de Behring, mais nous n'en savons pas suffisamment pour porter un jugement hors de tout doute. Mais il reste important de noter que des études morphologique sur les crânes autochtone nord-américains et les crânes des Jomos démontrent plusieurs similitudes, surtout chez les Inuits. L'Homme de Kennewick, un squelette vieux de 9300 ans retrouvé en 1996 dans l'État de Washington est l'exemple le plus frappant de cette ressemblance. Selon William Fitzhugh, anthropologue du musée Smithsonian, à Washington, les résultats préliminaires de l'étude de l'Homme de Kennewick montre qu'il était particulièrement proche de la morphologie jōmon. Nous avons aussi retrouvé de nombreuses traces de navire japonais, dont des navires ainous, dans le delta du fleuve Columbia. Il est facile d'imaginer que des voyages jōmons avaient aussi lieu dans cette région. Malgré tout, nous devons attendre les résultats de l'archéologie sous-marine dans le Pacifique et l'analyse de l'homme de Kennewick. *Au niveau culturel, Jon Turk, un chimiste et aventurier américain, a publié un livre, In the Wake of the Jōmon, dans lequel il affirme que des échanges avaient lieu entre les Jōmons et les Amérindiens durant la préhistoire. Il n'y a pas de lien linguistique entre les Ainous et les Inuits à proprement parler, bien que ces deux mots semblables désignent tous deux «hommes». Les similitudes culturelles sont frappantes, selon Frédéric Laugrand, linguiste de l'Université Laval, spécialiste des langues arctiques. Les Jōmons et les Inuits pratiquent le chamanisme et les chants de gorge. Ils ont aussi des mythes qui se ressemblent étroitement, comme celui du corbeau créateur du monde. Mais, il y a aussi la «fête de l'ours», qui consiste à relâcher un ourson élevé par les hommes dans la nature pour qu’il explique aux autres ours qu'il ne faut pas attaquer les hommes. Finalement, selon M. Schurr, biologiste moléculaire du Musée d'archéologie de Pennsylvanie, à Philadelphie, les peuplades sibériennes se sont sûrement déplacées vers l'Est, vers l'Amérique, et aussi vers le Japon, qui était alors relié au continent par une bande de terre il y sûrement près de 20000 à 30000 ans. Il est donc possible que les Amérindiens et les Jōmons, qui ont formé la première civilisation du Japon, aient des ancêtres communs. Les poteries En l'absence de tour, les poteries étaient réalisées selon la technique du colombin, à partir d’un cordon de glaise enroulé en spirale, ou bien de plusieurs cordons en anneaux superposés. La poterie est ensuite simplement séchée puis cuite dans les cendres d'un foyer (le four n'existant pas encore). On suppose que ces poteries décorées avaient un usage rituel. Au départ réservées à la cuisson, elles servent par la suite pour le stockage de nourriture et finalement pour les sépultures. Certaines remontent au , d'où la polémique pour définir le début de l'ère Jômon. Les plus grandes mesuraient 1 m de haut et près de 70 cm de diamètre. Les Jōmons sont parmi les plus anciens potiers. Malgré des fouilles en Chine et en Russie orientale démontrant l'existence de poteries datant d'environ ans, les vases jōmons restent les plus anciens découverts en Asie. Certains sont vieux de ans. Les décors À côté, des poteries simples, sans aucune décoration, qui servaient pour la vie de tous les jours. les artisans en réalisaient aussi d'autres pourvues de décorations sophistiquées faites avec des cordes tordues ou enroulées sur un bâton, et appliquées sur la terre crue. Ces ornementations constituent le premier exemple d'art appliqué, et d'ornementation sans rôle symbolique apparent. Au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de la culture Jōmon, les motifs décoratifs se sont diversifiés, comprenant des impressions de coquillages, de bambous, et surtout l'ajout de flamèches sur les anses et les rebords des récipients, au point qu'on peut s'interroger sur l'utilité de certaines poteries de l'époque la plus tardive. La technique de fabrication remonta jusqu'à Honshū, pour atteindre Hokkaidō vers 6 500 av. J.-C.. L'apogée de la « culture Jōmon » se situe entre le et le , les céramiques « à dessins cordés », sont produites par une multitude de petites communautés disséminées dans tout le Japon. Ces "motifs cordés", caractérisant la civilisation "Jômon", ont été retrouvés dans des sites à plus de 1 500 km au sud du Japon. À partir du , les poteries sont le reflet de la pénétration d'influences venues du continent, notamment dans le Nord-Est de l'archipel, certaines formes semblent imiter les vases de bronze chinois contemporains. Les Figurines Ces petites figurines en argile, ou Dogū, constituent la deuxième forme d'art des Jōmons. Les premières sont apparues au , elles sont de formes humaines (souvent de femmes) et animales, et constituent les premiers témoignages de la sculpture japonaise. Leurs fonctions étaient vraisemblablement liées à des cérémonies funéraires (offrandes), à des rites de fécondité, à des formes primitives d'agriculture et à des rites de guérison. Elles sont souvent retrouvées brisées, ce qui devait constituer la fin de la cérémonie, le mal y ayant été transféré. Les masques Les masques sont une troisième forme d'art de la culture Jōmon. Tout d'abord, ils sont confectionnés à partir de valves d'huîtres percées de trous pour représenter la bouche et les yeux, mais du au apparaissent des masques en terre cuite. Ils semblent avoir été utilisés pendant les cérémonies, pour représenter des expressions spécifiques du visage. Voir aussi Liens internes * Chronologie du Japon * Histoire du Japon * Sannai Maruyama * Liste des peuples anciens Jōmon categoría:Néolithique Japon Jōmon ar:فترة جومون cs:Období Džómon de:Jōmon-Zeit en:Jōmon period eo:Ĵomon-epoko es:Período Jōmon et:Jōmoni periood eu:Jomon garaia fi:Jōmon-kausi he:תקופת ג'ומון id:Zaman Jomon is:Jómontímabilið it:Periodo Jōmon ja:縄文時代 ko:조몬 시대 lt:Džiomon laikotarpis ms:Zaman Jomon nl:Jomonperiode no:Jomon pl:Jōmon pt:Período Jomon ru:Дзёмон sh:Jomon simple:Jōmon period sv:Jōmon th:ยุคโจมง tl:Jomon uk:Період Дзьомон vi:Thời kỳ Jōmon zh:繩文時代 zh-classical:繩文時代